


The Distance

by PapaToes



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, eye strain, fan comic, herbage, mainly tableaus, not many words, visual fan fiction?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaToes/pseuds/PapaToes
Summary: a fan "comic" I'm messing around with for the sake of testing ideas and also physically testing out brushes on procreate.My friend told me I should post it onto here as tumblr has a photo limit, I made this account so I can kudo things, but I'll toss this into the void for fun, why not!This is based on series of Galaktikon 2 fan-theories and its supposed ties with MTL. I have been thinking about a way where MF would get brainwashed by the tribunal, then controlled by Salacia. The tribunal would be in these deth-light fueled disguises, pretending to be bandmates of the now 'Will Murder''s Planet Piss band. When he is freed from the control, however, Dethklok is horrified by him. The only person that can comfortably engage with MF to be Knubbler.This would be a (Post Doomstar) scenario where William and Dick are trying to flee from the Tribunal who the public still sees as Planet Piss members. Salacia tries to control them both, but Knubbler isn't phased due to his cybernetic additions. He gets them out, while coincidentally destroying Salacia's disguise (which is the same being that cut William in Doomstar).cars go nyoom
Relationships: Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler/William Murderface
Comments: 46
Kudos: 36





	1. Rubbernecking

> They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank,
> 
> Fuel burning fast on an empty tank,
> 
> Reckless and wild, they pour through the turns,
> 
> Their prowess is potent and secretly stern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to CAKE - The Distance so much this week... I'm a bit ashamed BUT THAT B A S S!
> 
> My goal is to show as much as I can visually so then people can imagine their own ways of them speaking their objectives in their own headcanony way
> 
> (if i ever write public fan fiction I will never make those curious go through that pain. This is art... pain-tings... therefore art is painful)


	2. D(Eyes on the Road)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MF comes back to reality, Dick wants to drive, Charles is confused, Sal is a bloody pulp, and the prom's tomorrow! ...replace prom with hell

> As they speed through the finish, the flags go down
> 
> The fans get up and they get out of town
> 
> The arena is empty except for one man
> 
> still driving and striving as fast as he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #KeeponTruckin' #ShoutouttoRobertCrumbThere  
> (the images here will be compressed but on tumblr it will hopefully be a good enough resolution to show that Dick tells Charles Salacia is Sal and MF is saying his ass is grass)


	3. DMV (Dick Might Vie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyrmmmm nyoooooom skrrrt bew-o-wew-ow-wew  
> (sounds of the road)

> * * *
> 
> The Sun has gone down and The Moon has come up,
> 
> And long ago, somebody left with the cup,
> 
> But he's driving and striving and hugging the turns,
> 
> And Thinking of Someone for whom he Still Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adjusted some car anatomy things (as well as heavily fictionalized them for the sake of this being a goofy ride both in plot and creating. Chapter 4 should be on its way soon! I want to add gifs to that chapter, so I'm taking my time to make sure they actually work when I make them!)
> 
> The symbols are (i hope from what character sheet commission processes have taught me), Nordic. It's overlapping symbols, or supposed to be, A Sleep Thorn (Svefnthorn?) and a rune symbol of placing someone under your power.  
> I was watching the show for the millionth time and for herbed reasons connected that with Skwisgaar and finding the guitar and the Odin imagery and then thought "Oh parallels. Hm. Now to abuse this."
> 
> If It's not clear (I have an habit of thinking things make sense when they. do not. Blessing and a curse), Dick tells William to go sit down in the passenger seat, he goes into the trunk to grab his sawed-off shotgun first, because I feel like in his character he wouldn't just want to "sit down" (when in reality he'd be gathering his gd breath). He'd want to have Dick's back in more ways than just schittin' down  
> 
> 
> Will try to get this onto tumblr (might have to fuse a few pages into one for the sake of photo limit, don't want to make it spammy, although I do like it in my noodles. Spam. That was a joke. A really bad one. But not a joke that I love spam. I really do. You don't just eat it out of the can. Why would you? Are you in a bunker? Why does my mouth taste like metal)


	4. Justin Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothin like eating chips and watching tv with pals amirite

> <<HE'S GOING THE DISTANCE>>
> 
> <<HE'S GOING FOR SPEED.>>
> 
> <<SHE'S ALL ALONE, ALL ALONE,>>
> 
> <<ALL ALONE IN HER TIME OF NEED.>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whale whale whale whale
> 
> Apologies if this was eye - straining! There wont be much gifs after this chapter. Working on Ch 5!


	5. Juvenile Hydrophone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whale Mother to Klok Kroc, we have a Code Gray in the MordHauspital

> <<BECAUSE HE'S RACING AND PACING AND PLOTTING THE COURSE,>>
> 
> <<HE'S FIGHTING AND BITING AND RIDING ON HIS HORSE,>>
> 
> <<HE'S GOING THE DISTANCE.>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touched up dethray'd Crozier (in the first chapter he just looks like a figurine), and I also wanted to do an homage with the dead paramedic based on the film Skwisgaar and Toki watch in Dethrace.
> 
> Thank you Dude for the BRILLIANT idea of metalheadgnito Sal(acia) having nipple piercings PICKLESCHAMP!

**Author's Note:**

> will be continued eventually! Wanna draw some happier things so I don't scare my mutuals on tumblr.  
> if anyone sees this and my caveman ass smacking fan farts to the wall and making them stick with my spit,
> 
> there is a bat at the corner of the hall, I'll be sleeping in the air vent by the door, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper but if you drag me out first, I think you can get some good swings in!


End file.
